1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal processing apparatuses that processes image signals, signal processing methods, and programs that realize the signal processing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-168665, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 05-199403 have been disclosed as documents about the related art.
For example, in the manufacture of reproducing-only discs compliant with the Blu-ray disc (registered trademark, and called BD for short hereinafter) standard (BD-ROMs), authoring systems, which create content to be recorded, perform predefined compression processing on image materials.